


Anchor

by germanfanfictioner



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Boys In Love, Come as Lube, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk Sex, Emotional, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt Stiles, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jealous Stiles, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Misunderstandings, Multi, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Polyamory, Rimming, Shortly Derek Hale/ Scott McCall, Stiles freaks out about werewolves, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Isaac Lahey, Top Scott McCall, lots of talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9834398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: What if Scott hadn't told Stiles that he got bitten? What if Stiles had to find out on his own? And what if three young men fell irrevocably in love with each other? Extremely AU





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrospace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrospace/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.  
> Based on this prompt: "Scott gets bitten , but does not tell Stiles , he joins Derek Pack after defeating Peter, become 2nd in command , and they start having sex to strengthen the packs bonds , Stiles gets suspicious of Scott new amazing Athletic capacities , and amazing musculature development, and on the night on the full moon , he decides to follow Scott , and later on Catch the Pack having sex, after a successful Hunt , he is against the wind so they don't catch his scent , stiles is Terrified , and goes on a research spree discovering about mountain ash , wolfsbane , mistletoe, He plants the wolfsbane flowers , various types, and surround his house with mountain ash , and carries with him. but he will later discover that Scott ,Isaac, both found their anchor with him , and he will end up using the various types of wolfsbane to heal the werewolves when they are shoot by evil hunters .Then trained by Deaton , to fully develop his spark ,and Becoming the next supreme Arch Mage , to Protect Beacon Hills ,and other places that need his help dealing with evil supernatural"  
> I didn't completely fulfill your prompt, but I hope you like it anyway. And sorry that it took so long.

“You’re back. We’ve missed you. “ Scott mumbled sleepily to Stiles.

The Sherriff’s son stood in the doorway to his bedroom, looking at his bed, where his two mates were blinking sleepily back at him.

“I’ve missed you guys too. “ Stiles whispered back.

After toeing off his shoes and socks and getting rid of his pants and hoodie, he crawled into bed, wedging himself between his mates, who immediately shuffled apart to make space. When Stiles was settled, Scott quickly plastered himself against his boyfriend’s back, spooning him, while Isaac cuddled against Stiles’ chest, resting his head on the other man’s arm.

For another half an hour, the three young men napped in bed, enjoying each other’s company, until Isaac murmured with his lips against Stiles’ throat:

“How did it go with your project? “

“Boring. And cold. Lonely. “

Scott started to press kisses against his boyfriend’s skin.

“Don’t worry, babe. We’ll warm you up. “

Stiles grinned.

“That was smooth. “

“It was. “ Isaac said, lifting his curly-haired head, adding:

“That’s a first. “

Stiles snorted amused, while Scott reached over him, punching Isaac gently.

“Love you too, Scotty. “ the beta replied grinning.

Scott flashed his eyes at his werewolf boyfriend, but his attention was diverted to his human boyfriend, when Stiles rumbled sarcastically:

“Feeling kind of ignored here. “

“Sorry love. “ Isaac and Scott said simultaneously.

Stiles was rolled onto his back, but before he was able to say anything Isaac descended onto him, plastering himself half on top of Stiles. The curly-haired guy cupped Stiles’ face and started to kiss him passionately. They made out for a bit, while Scott made sure to cover his boyfriends with lots of kisses and touches. When Isaac moved from Stiles’ mouth to his jawline and neck, the human reached blindly for his other boyfriend, who gladly came closer and made out with him too.

Soon after, the three guys lost their underwear, still touching each other. Scott’s hand wandered over Stiles’ bare inner thigh, moving it towards his boyfriend’s slowly hardening dick.

“How about I’ll make love to you, while you get to fuck Isaac? What do you think, babe? “

Stiles grinned, running his hand over Scott’s abs.

“Sounds amazing. But I’m not in the mood for topping right now. “

Isaac nodded understandingly, knowing exactly what his human boyfriend needed after a long night shift.

“Don’t worry love. We’ll take care of you. “

Stiles smiled relieved and freely. Isaac and Scott exchanged a glance and gave each other small nods, before they simultaneously went down on their boyfriend. While Scott was licking and kissing over Stiles’ chest, leaving little love bites and making the human’s rosy nipples harden, Isaac was busy tracing every little freckle on his boyfriend’s torso. With his tongue. Stiles sighed happily, letting himself fall back pliantly, relishing the attention he received from his boys.

Eventually, the two werewolves reached their boyfriend’s private parts. Kissing his inner thighs and hip bones, Isaac wrapped his hand around the brunette’s penis and stroked it to full hardness. The curly-haired werewolf kissed and mouthed at the base of Stiles’ dick and at the same time Scott wrapped his lips around the head of his boyfriend’s leaking erection. Breathing heavily, the human watched how his boyfriends started to make out around the head of his erection, rubbing their tongues against his dick. The two young men happily fondled and lapped at Stiles’ manhood, letting out small sounds of pleasure that were reciprocated by Stiles.

“G-Guys… Please. “ Stiles gasped out after a few minutes.

“Please what? “ Scott asked, mouthing at the other guy’s balls.

“Please… N-no more t-t-teasing. Or f-foreplay. “

Isaac had to fight back a grin. He loved Stiles and his talkativeness and sometimes nonsensical rambling, but he also loved how he and Scott could reduce Stiles to a babbling, wanton mess in bed.

“Of course babe. Sorry. “

Both Scott and Isaac gave Stiles a small kiss, before Scott asked Isaac:

“How do you wanna do this? “

Isaac pressed his lips against the other werewolf’s jaw, murmuring:

“You can take care of him first. “

“Only if you stretch him for me. “ Scott replied.

“Deal. “

The two werewolf made out enthusiastically for a while, until they turned their attention back to their other boyfriend. Isaac got settled between Stiles’ legs as Scott handed him some organic lube. Stiles willingly spread his legs so that Isaac would have better access to his entrance. Smiling softly at that display of unconditional trust, the werewolf ran his fingers softly over his boyfriend’s balls and perineum, before gently massaging his soft hole. Stiles preened and pushed back towards Isaac, who gently held him down. In the meantime, Scott got settled down next to his human boyfriend, kissing him softly and stroking his skin.

Carefully parting Stiles’ butt cheeks, Isaac leaned forward, his breath ghosting over the soft, pink muscle, and pressed his lips against it. The curly-haired guy started to lick into his boyfriend, opening him up, which made Stiles mewl in pleasure. Sensing his boyfriend’s desperation for more (and not being the most patient guy himself), Isaac quickly slid his index finger into his lover’s tight body, moving it in and out slowly. The werewolf prepped his human boyfriend thoroughly, using copious amounts of lubricant to do so. After all, he didn’t want to risk Stiles feeling uncomfortable or even in pain later on. He also couldn’t resist licking at Stiles’ rim around his own fingers. Eating Stiles out was one of Isaac’s favorite past times, not only because of the lovely sounds the human always made, but also because Stiles had a very unique and delicious scent and taste on him, which were especially concentrated at that most private part of his body.

When Isaac looked up from his fingers moving in and out of Stiles, he was met with the most amazing sight he could ever imagine: Stiles’ lean body was covered in a fine layer of sweat, his cheeks were flushed and his hair a mess. The human’s full lips had a luscious red color, caused by his teeth gnawing on them, and his back was slightly arched. But not only was Stiles being consumed by mind-blowing pleasure, an immensely arousing sight, Scott was looking back at Isaac, his warm brown eyes glazed over with fiery lust, his hand slowly wrapped around his own erection. Slowly, Isaac withdrew his fingers from Stiles’ sensitive hole (making the young man whine) and crawled up his body, ravishing Scott’s mouth, before he whispered:

“Stiles is ready for you. “

Scott replied by feverishly kissing Isaac again, prior to them trading positions: Isaac laid down next to Stiles, his torso and erection pressed against the other man’s side, while Scott kneeled between the man’s spread legs. Scott tested whether Stiles was indeed stretched enough to tease him, but also to make sure again, because while the young werewolf may not have been extraordinarily large length-wise, his erection was enormously thick. The three young men agreed a long time ago to stop using condoms, since werewolves could neither carry nor transmit STDs, none of them had any intention of being unfaithful and they all loved the heightened closeness and intimacy that came with having bareback sex, so Scott only coated his erection with lube, before he sunk into his lover’s body.

The moment the tip of Scott’s hard cock pressed against his rim, the hazy trance around Stiles was lifted and he became strangely clearheaded, despite the heat of the moment, as he was taken by one of his boyfriends. When Scott bottomed out, all of his length buried in Stiles, he paused for a moment, resting his forehead against Stiles’, and whispered:

“I love you, Stiles. “

“I love you too Scotty. “

They shared a sweet kiss, before Scott started to rock his hips into Stiles, who turned his head around and added:

“You have my heart too, Isaac. “

The curly-haired blonde smiled blindingly and responded:

“I know and you have mine. “

Both men’s attention was diverted when Scott hit Stiles’ sweet spot, making him buck his hips unconsciously and moan loudly. While both he and Stiles were to some extent still able to form rational sentences and thoughts, Scott asked:

“How do you want this, Stiles? This is all about you baby. “

For a short moment, Stiles was speechless, before he unashamedly returned:

“I want you to make love to me until you fill me with your cum and then I want Isaac to do the same. “

Next to him, a low and lusty growl slipped out of Isaac’s mouth, as he started to rub his dick against Stiles’ leg, while Scott picked up his pace, fucking Stiles even more intensely. All three guys were pretty worked up, so it didn’t take long for Scott’s thrusts to become erratic as he neared his climax. The Latino werewolf buried his face in Stiles’ neck and let out a long drawn howl, as he, encouraged by both Stiles and Isaac, emptied his seed inside of his human boyfriend. He continued to pump his hips into his boyfriend, until he rode out his high.

After the other werewolf slipped out of Stiles, Isaac took his place, sliding into Stiles’ now even further loosened channel, filled with Scott’s cum, which aroused the three guys immensely. While Scott always had a kink for marking his boyfriends with his semen, both Stiles and Isaac found that Stiles being already full of cum, made the slide not only much smoother, but it also greatly intensified the pleasure.

Isaac’s pace was not as gentle as Scott’s had been, but since Stiles desperately needed to cum, the Sherriff’s son welcomed this.

“God you feel so amazing. “ Isaac moaned.

Scott, who could smell that Isaac was pretty close as well, had discovered from his intense orgasm enough that he grabbed Stiles’ hard dick and jerked him off, until he came. While Stiles came, coating his flat stomach, and babbling nonsensically, his inner walls clamped down on Isaac’s manhood almost painfully, forcefully drawing out an orgasm out of the other guy to. As he shot his load into Stiles, the lean Beta collapsed on top of Stiles, hips thrusting forward uncontrollably.

A couple of minutes later, the three men hurriedly cleaned themselves up. Then they got settled underneath the sheets again, exchanging soft kisses and ‘I love you’s, before falling back asleep.

Stiles was the first to wake a couple of hours later, but he had no desire to get up. Still sandwiched by his boyfriends he felt comfortably warm and sexually satisfied and couldn’t think of a better place to be right now. Looking fondly at the two dorks, he was irrevocably and head over heels in love with, Stiles could barely believe his luck at having them in his life. Of course, a couple of years, before they got together Stiles felt very differently about this and his friendship to Scott nearly broke:

* * *

It all began when they were still in High School and Stiles secretly listened to his dad’s police radio. When he heard how some officers were talking about the sighting of a dead body out in the preserve, Stiles’ juvenile curiosity, his lack of boundaries and wish for adventure acted up. So in the middle of the night he trekked to his best friend’s house to convince Scott that they should go out and look for that body themselves. Naturally, he felt ecstatic when he managed to persuade his reluctant bud, but when his dad caught him in the middle of the woods that kind of put a dampener on his good mood. Scott hid from the Sherriff and Stiles managed to distract his father, so that his best buddy would not get into trouble and he was led away by his furious father, Stiles was more concerned with his impending punishment than with his asthmatic best friend still in the dark woods. After all they had been out in preserve lots of times before, even in the middle in the night, so that the teenagers was fairly confident that his partner in crime would safely get home.

But next day in school, Stiles sensed that something was wrong. After all, Scott was barely talking to him. Instead, the guy was brooding quietly, getting startled by the littlest of things, like the ringing of the bell and he even flirted with the new girl quite heavily, so obviously Stiles checked in his charmingly unsubtle ways if his best friend was fine, but he didn’t get a reply apart from a clipped and uninterested ‘Fine’. Actually, Stiles didn’t know what hurt more: That he was brushed aside so easily or that he watched his best friend, who he had kind of a suppressed, secret crush on, flirt with some girl. It’s not that Stiles had a problem with liking guys, if only he had liked guys, which he didn’t. It was only Scott, which made everything even more painful.

Over the next few weeks, Scott distanced himself more and more from his best friend. Outside of school, Scott was just gone and Stiles couldn’t find a trace of him, while during school, Scott was glued to the new girl, Allison. At least for a couple of weeks. After that, Stiles noticed how his best friend started to hang out with a different group of people: Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd and Isaac Lahey. Since Stiles wanted answers and he shared a couple of classes with him, he started to talk to Isaac. And while Isaac was a great guy (maybe a bit shy), who Stiles could see himself being friends with, their talks didn’t teach Stiles anything new about Scott or why he was ditched. And since any attempt at contacting Scott failed phenomenally, Stiles had no other choice, but following Scott around and spying on him, which was totally not stalking.

One night (he later learned that it was on a full moon), Stiles managed to follow Scott to an empty warehouse in the middle of Beacon Hills’ industry district. Inside, in front of a couple of abandoned train cars, Stiles found the most shocking sight of his life: His best friend and secret crush on his hands and knees getting pounded by none other than the infamous, suspected criminal Derek Hale, while Erica, Boyd and Isaac were watching attentively. No one in that small group noticed him, until Stiles accidentally let out a surprised and hurt squeal and every head snapped into his direction, which made his flight instinct kick in. But when he started to run, he didn’t come far since after a few seconds a naked and sweaty Derek Hale (whose erection was thankfully flagging) stood in front of him, growling at him.  And Stiles nearly got a heart attack when that guy grew fangs and claws as well as side burns and his eyes turned into an intense and threatening red. Derek said anything about not being able to let him leave, because ‘Stiles saw too much’, but truth to be told, Stiles was not really able to listen, feeling numbed and paralyzed by the mixture of fear, shock and jealousy battling inside him.

He noticed however, when Scott (who was as equally naked as Derek) jumped to his defense, loudly declaring that he wouldn’t let Derek hurt him. Any other time, Stiles would have felt touched that Scott cared so much and pissed that Scott ditched him despite this, but everything was just too much, so he took off again. Because if Stiles hadn’t taken off, he would have fainted and that would have been too embarrassing. For all parties involved. So he ran and ran and ran, until he reached his house, locking himself away in his room. After nearly an hour of hysterical laughter and frantic pacing, Stiles calmed down enough that he was able to sit down at his desk, starting to research. And after a sleepless night, he managed to get answers to many of his questions: Apparently Derek was a werewolf, which meant that by association Scott and the other three were werewolves too. Stiles found a lot of lore about werewolves and even managed to dig out some protective measures against werewolves _(‘The hell is mountain ash?’)_

While he found some answers, they were no real help for Stiles. Apart from the whole paradigm changing revelation that the supernatural was real there was one urgent question that drove him crazy, repeating itself over and over again in Stiles’ head: _‘Why Derek and not me?’_

After school, which Stiles didn’t attend that day, was over, there was a knock on the door. Stiles half expected either Derek Hale or Scott on the other side of that door, but he was surprised to see that it was Isaac instead, who gave him a shy smile asking to come in.

“S-Sure, I guess. “ Stiles replied, thankful that his dad was on some kind of crime fighting conference in San Diego.

They sat down at Stiles’ kitchen table, awkward silence descending upon them, because for a moment no one knew what to say. Eventually, Stiles cleared his throat and mumbled:

“So… Werewolves, huh? “

Isaac nodded.

“I understand that this is a shock for you, but…”

“No. “

The werewolf frowned and asked:

“No? “

“No, this isn’t a shock for me. Actually, it is kind of cool that werewolves exist. What was a shock for me was seeing my so-called best friend being the bitch of some low-life trailer trash, who was a suspect in multiple crime investigations. What was a shock for me was the fact that my so-called best friend did not even trust me enough to tell me about all this shit. What also was a shock is that he did not even have enough balls to face me and instead sends you to cover for his sorry, furry werewolf ass. “

The other young man stared shocked at Stiles, not knowing what to say or how to react to that emotional outburst, so after holding Isaac’s gaze for a few seconds, Stiles huffed angrily and got up.

“I think you should go now. “

Isaac gave the Sherriff’s son a small nod, knowing that he outstayed his welcome and that Stiles was completely unable to deal with all his overwhelming feelings. He was almost out of the door, when Stiles yelled after him:

“And don’t worry. You can tell Scott and his lover boy that I won’t talk to anybody about this, so there is no reason to ever contact me again! “

And Scott respected that, staying away from Stiles, until a few days later, Stiles got massively drunk. In his whiskey and vodka induced, blurry and emotionally messy haze of intoxication, the teenager thought it was a good idea to pick up his phone and send an angry and hurt text to his estranged former best friend:

_‘I hste you you assss I hate you iwas awys there for your sorwy ass and loovde you and you ewnt arund to gt fucked by that asshle. ‘_

Afterwards, he threw his phone onto his bed, swaying on his feet to the music coming out of his radio, until there was knocking coming from the window. Stiles yelped loudly, falling onto his butt and squinting at the window. When he finally recognized Scott behind the glass, the drunk teenager flailed, trying to get up, before he stumbled to the window opening it.

“The hell d’you want. “ Stiles slurred.

Once he was inside Scott closed the window behind him and asked shocked:

“Are you drunk? “

“No shit, Sherlock…”

Stiles staggered back to his bed, throwing himself on it.

“Stiles… Can we talk? I-I know this is not exactly the best of times, but… “

“C’mere. “ Stiles interrupted Scott, who frowned.

“Jus’ c’mere. “

The werewolf was still confused, but followed his friend’s command anyway. Once he was sitting on the bed next to Stiles, the other guy suddenly and surprisingly quick sat up and pressed a kiss against Scott’s lips. For the first few moments, Scott was too shocked to do anything, which Stiles interpreted as rejection. By the time the young man drew back, feeling hurt, Scott’s shock had worn off and he swiftly captured Stiles’ lips and kissed him back.

Stiles made a muffled noise of surprise, moving his lips against Scott’s. For a few minutes, they just kissed, until Stiles slid his hands underneath Scott’s shirt.

“W-Wait…” Scott stammered.

“Stop talkin…” Stiles murmured against his friend’s jaw.

“W-We shouldn’t…”

Scott was interrupted when he was pushed onto his back and silenced with a kiss. The werewolf really did not want to take advantage of a drunk Stiles. But underneath the stink of alcohol and sadness and pain, Scott could smell the intoxicating scent of his friend’s arousal and that scent that was so uniquely _Stiles_ : its foundation the smell of petrichor, the smell that arises when rain hits dry ground, calming and grounding, but combined, even improved, by the smell of cinnamon, spicy and exciting. Scott was never able to resist that smell, especially not know when he had the chance to enjoy his scent as much as he wanted.

While a part of him hated himself, Scott finally gave in, passionately returning Stiles’ kisses, quickly pulling the other guy’s shirt off. Soon Scott lost all coherent thoughts in the intensity of pleasure. Scott devoted every kiss, every touch and every sound Stiles made to his memory with the intention of never forgetting it.

After they reached their orgasms, Stiles fell asleep, worn out by a heavy amount of booze and a mind-blowing orgasm and cuddled against Scott, who needed a lot longer to fall asleep, his dreams restless, clouded by the teenage werewolf’s guilty conscience. That’s why Scott woke up long before his friend and was able to sneak out of Stiles’ room, getting him a large glass of water and some Tylenol, because he knew that his human friend would be hungover once awoken from his sleep.

It took Stiles another hour to wake up, squinting at the light coming from his window and groaning out in pain from his agonizing headache. He flinched when Scott took his hand, drawing off his pain. Once the pain was bearable, Scott handed him the water and the medicine.

“Thanks. “ Stiles mumbled.

He took the medicine and was about to wash it down with water, when the memories of last night flooded back into his head.

“We had sex! “ the teenager exclaimed.

Scott flinched, replying quietly:

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to… T-To take a-advantage of you. “

Stiles frowned, eyes softening a tiny bit.

“You did not. “

“But you were drunk. “ Scott protested.

“Not that drunk. Look Scotty, I remember everything from yesterday, especially that I wanted it. I still want it. “ Stiles stated bravely, figuring that it was the time to come forward.

“Stiles, I…”

Stiles held up his hand.

“Stop. It’s okay if you don’t return my feelings…”

“Stiles-”

“…but spare me the ‘You are my friend and I love you But not like that.’ talk. I’m…”

“Stiles, I- “

“…a big boy. I’ll be fine. Right as rain. I…”

“Stiles! “

Surprised, Stiles looked up at his friend and blushed.

“Sorry. “

“Stiles, I do care for you. A lot and I would love to be more than your friend. But… I don’t think we should commit to each other, if we haven’t talked before. About… Well, about everything really. “

Stiles sighed and grumbled:

“You’re right. Let’s talk. “

The werewolf sat down next to his friend, gently taking his right hand.

“I… I’m sorry. For not telling you about me being a werewolf and about the pack. I should have trusted you with this. “

“Why… Why didn’t you? “ Stiles asked hesitantly.

Scott sighed deeply.

“I don’t… I don’t know. I mean I trust you. Unconditionally. I trust you with my life, with my mom’s life. But… God, I don’t know… Once I realized what happened to me, what I had become… I was afraid that you would think that I am a freak. That I would disgust you. And…I-I couldn’t… I couldn’t bear the thought of you being disgusted by me. “

The young man’s voice quivered audibly, so Stiles couldn’t not reach out and hug his friend.

“I could never be disgusted by you, Scotty. “

Scott looked at his friend with eyes so wide open and emotional that it reminded Stiles of a sad, kicked puppy.

“But you are. You’re disgusted that I had sex with Derek. “

The young teenager sighed.

“I… I’m not. And I’m sorry if I made you feel that way. But I don’t feel disgusted about you having sex with… with him. I was- am mad with jealousy. I-I admit that, for some time now, I have feelings for you that are not exactly platonic or friendly anymore. And not only the thought, but the visual proof, which by the way I still remember vividly, that someone you barely know got to have you in a way, I, your best friend since kindergarten, didn’t have you… It made me so angry. Especially, since you trust him with your werewolfyness, but not me… That made everything even worse. “

Scott let go of his friend’s hand, burying his face in his hands. Letting out a ragged breath, he replied:

“Stiles, I… Shit, I don’t know what to say. Firstly, I don’t trust Derek Hale more than you. In fact, I barely trust him at all. But I had no choice. He was born a werewolf and knows more about this than anyone else I know. When I first turned, I had so much aggression in me and I nearly hurt people. I nearly hurt _you_. I needed Derek to learn control about this. He told me that I needed to stay away from you and it made sense. I don’t want to hurt you and now I will never do. But before that… Secondly, having sex was Derek’s idea, t-to strengthen pack bonds, and I… I accepted because I felt alone and… I n-needed someone… I’m not proud of it, I should have come to you but… I didn’t. I’m sorry. So sorry. “

The werewolf started to cry softly and Stiles, panickedly hugged him again

“Please don’t cry, Scotty. I’m not mad. I understand. I really do. Please calm down, love. “

Once he had calmed down, Scott started to talk. He told Stiles how he got turned, how confused and how angry he became. He told Stiles about the alpha, who turned out to be Peter Hale, how Derek killed him with Allison Argent’s help. He told his friend how Derek became the new Alpha and turned three teenagers to be his pack. And when Scott had finished his tale, it was quiet for a minute.

“Can I ask you something? “ Stiles asked.

“Anything. “

“How did you manage to control yourself? Like how does that work? From what you told me that seemed very hard. “

“I had to find something to keep me grounded. An anchor that reminds me of my humanity. “ Scott explained.

“What is your… your anchor? Am I allowed to ask or is that crossing some wolfy line? “

Scott had to smile.

“It’s fine. I… Well, my anchor is you. You remind me of what it is to be human. “

For a few moments, Stiles forgot to breathe. That statement, combined with the genuine emotions shining in his friend’s eyes were too wonderful.

“Oh Scotty. “ he breathed and leaned in to kiss Scott once more.

The werewolf closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss for as long as it lasted. Afterwards, Stiles said:

“I think… We shouldn’t put pressure on us, on this, or move too quickly. Let’s just… Take it day after day and see how it goes. I want this, I want us to be more, but I don’t want to ruin it, by making hasty decisions. “

Scott nodded, giving Stiles a small smile.

“I like how that sounds. “

And kissing his still-friend-kind-of-boyfriend’s cheek, he added:

“Let’s take a nap. I feel exhausted. “

After that things got better and better between Stiles and Scott. Their friendship got restored and developed into something more. They didn’t label their new relationship, but they didn’t need to. The two young men were happy anyway. At some point, Stiles even met Scott’s pack. Expectedly, he didn’t get along with Derek (which was mutual) and Boyd intimidated him. But Stiles felt delighted by Erica’s boldness and sass and since he had contact with Isaac before, those two got along splendidly. While Scott and Stiles’ relationship progressed, Stiles and Isaac became closer as well. They became better and better friends and sometimes Stiles even felt as if he had a crush on the other male and that that crush was returned. But the young man squashed every thought of that sort. And for a few moments everything went well. But that stopped when Isaac and Scott started to act weird.

It’s not that their character changed. And when they were alone with Stiles, each of them acted perfectly normal, if not a little touchy feely. But when they were both in the same room as Stiles, they were acting passive aggressively with each other. Sometimes, Stiles even felt as if those two were fighting over him. And eventually, Stiles was fed up with their behavior and in true Stiles fashion, he confronted them. The explanation for their behavior surprised him though:

“You are my anchor. “ Isaac explained.

“Okay… I fail to see the relevance. “

“We… Werewolves usually only have people as anchors when there are strong feelings involved. Most of the time romantic feelings. “

“Oh… I… I don’t know what to say. That’s a first. “ Stiles chuckled awkwardly.

The human teenager turned away from the werewolves, unable to meet their eyes.

“Stiles… Do… Do you feel the same about Isaac? “ Scott asked hesitantly.

“I don’t know. I really don’t. Is it possible to love more than one person? “

No one knew what to answer, but Scott tried to find an answer, for Stiles’ sake:

“I think… That love knows no boundaries. “

Stiles nodded, looking at his boyfriend and Isaac with wet eyes, before he ran away. Scott wanted to follow him, but Isaac held him back. The three of them continued their talk, when a few days later, Stiles reached out to them.

“I’m sorry, Scotty. I am a horrible person. I should only love you, but truth to be told, I don’t only love you. I love Isaac too. And I don’t know if I can choose between you two. I don’t want to know. I realize that this is fair to either of you and I don’t want to hurt you guys, so I think we should end things, Scotty, so I can keep my distance from both of you, before I hurt you guys more. “

Scott started to protest, while Stiles deflected that protest, until Isaac interrupted:

“Hold on guys. Why does it have to be either Scott OR me? I mean, please don’t think I’m crazy now, but what if we all date each other? “

The two other men stared shocked at the curly-haired werewolf, until Scott blurted out:

“You want to date me, too? “

Isaac sighed.

“You are a great guy, Scott. Kind, loyal and not to mention pretty hot. I don’t have romantic feelings for you. _At the moment._ But I know myself good enough to know that I am able to develop these for you and I know that isn’t that unlikely. “

“I don’t… I can’t think. “ Scott murmured.

Stiles, who recovered quickly from the shock, caused by Isaac’s suggestion, put a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder and said:

“You don’t have to say anything or decide anything right now. You can take as much time as you need, Scotty. But… If you were okay with it, I’d like to try that. Because I don’t think I can live without either of you. “

It took almost a week for Scott to come to a decision, but when he finally made his choice, it was the one Isaac and Stiles were hoping for:

“I’m in. “

And so, began their unorthodox love triangle. At first, things were a bit rocky, since Scott and Isaac primarily were in love with Stiles, which caused some frictions between them, but once they started to develop feelings for each other as well, things became much smoother between the three of them. When all jealousies and insecurities were gone, the three of them were extremely happy. Happier than they’ve ever been before.

* * *

Looking back on it now, Stiles was happy about how his life turned out to be:

Once the three guys finally finished High School, they moved together away from Beacon Hills. Not wanting to be anymore apart than they had to be, the three managed to get accepted to colleges very close to each other: Scott got accepted to Berkeley, where he would study to be a veterinarian, together with Isaac, who aspired to become a psychologist, so he would be able to help kids with an abusive childhood like the one he had. Meanwhile, Stiles got accepted into Stanford University, which was very close to Berkeley, to study Forensic Sciences. They also got a flat together, in Oakland, which was extremely close to Berkeley, but Stiles only needed an hour to Stanford and that was worth it, since he could live with his boyfriends.

Now that the three guys were in their junior years at college and their 4-year anniversary was coming up, Stiles could not be happier. He loved his guys with all he had and wouldn’t trade them for anything, even if it wasn’t always easy and certainly won’t be easy in the future. But to Stiles, Scott and Isaac were worth fighting for. As long as they had each other, everything else didn’t matter.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.  
> I tagged this as 'Mildly dubious consent' because Stiles and Scott had sex, while Stiles was heavily drunk and could not really give his consent, but he obviously wanted it ;)


End file.
